To Defy A God
by Mermaid Beauty
Summary: This story is now being rewritten by deadlykitty who i gave permision to.
1. Chapter 1

To Defy a God

Tohru Honda was washing dishes in Shigure's kitchen when the door bell rang. She was dressed in a cute blue dress with flower prints on it with her hair tied in a ribbon. She jumped slightly scared because she was spacing out.

"I wonder who that could be. Maybe another zodiac member" she said out loud in her cheery voice. Tohru went to answer the door since she knew no one else would be in the house.

I'm glad Yuki-kun, Shigure-san and Kyo-kun went shopping for me but did they all have to go," She sighed. It started out as an argument on who can help Tohru better with the chores, Yuki or Kyo. In the end they both won and went shopping for her. Shigure went along so Yuki and Kyo would not kill each other.

"Boys," she said with another sigh. When she opened the door she was surprised to see…….

"A..A..Akito," she said a little shaky.

"Hello Tohru," Akito said in a smooth voice. He was dressed in a all black suit.

"W..w..what are you doing here," asked Tohru. The last time she had seen Akito was at the beach when she pushed him away from Yuki.

"Is that how you greet all your visitors?" Said Akito a little angry.

Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, please come in and make your self at home, I'll make some tea and I'm so sorry…. She started to ramble on and on, on how sorry she was about being rude that's when Akito tuned her out and went inside. He was wondering why the idiots, meaning Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki weren't rampaging on him by now when he asked Tohru she stopped apologizing long enough to tell him they weren't home.

"_Perfect this will make my plan a lot easier_," Akito thought. Akito sat down on the Japanese style floor seats when Tohru brought in some the tea and sat down next to him so she was diagonal of him.

"I hope you like the tea, it's my special recipe," said Tohru happily. Akito took a sip and he had to admit it was quite good it had a little something to it that made it sweet.

"It is good," he said.

"Oh I'm so glad you like it!" Tohru said ecstatic.

"Yes, now for the reason I came here," Akito said seriously.

"Oh yes I really want to know why, because you usually don't come here and if you do it's usually an emergency and…. She started to ramble on again when Akito suddenly leaned in and whispered in Tohru's ear, "I came for you." He said it so seductively that Tohru was so shocked that she fell back off the pillow which was her seat and on her back. When the dizziness was gone she could see Akito leaning over her. She started to get frightened.

"You're coming to the main house with me and you're not going to resist," said Akito.

"No, please get off," Tohru said as she started to struggle. Akito got enough of her struggling and pressed the pressure point on her neck which then made her pass out. Akito then picked her up and took her to the limo that was parked out side. When he got inside he told the driver to go to the main house he then sat back in the car cushion while holding Tohru gently.

"You will soon learn my dear that you do not defy god," Akito said while holding her just a little bit tighter that Tohru let out a moan. With that he smiled wickedly and everything was silent the rest of the way to the main house.

Please review I'll try to post as soon as possible, but only if you review even if it's a bad review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fruits Basket 

To Defy A God

"Ug where am I?" Said Tohru groggily she had a pounding headache. When she looked around the room she was in she could barley see anything because it was so dark, she guessed it was night out she could not see a window, probably covered by a curtain. She knew she was not in her room because of the silk sheets she was laying on.  
"_Lets see the last thing I remember was…..AKITO_," she thought. With that thought and the last thing she remembered him saying to her, she started to panic. She got up from the comfortable bed and started feeling her way around the room. By doing this she bumped into many things before finding the light switch. When she turned the lights on her breath was taken away by the beauty of the room. Her panic momentarily forgotten she started looking around the room. It was decorated in reds and gold's with a canopy bed, a beautiful oriental dresser and a full length mirror that was in the corner of the room. Along with a fire place and a tea table, in other words the room was perfect. And wouldn't you know it next to the light switch was a door.  
"_How could I of missed that? Oh well at least now I can get some answers as to why I'm here, where ever here is_," thought Tohru. When she went to the door she was surprised it was not locked.  
"_I thought I was a prisoner here_," she thought with worry. She went out in the hallway and it was just as beautiful as the room she was in. It was also just as dark, but not to dark that she could not see where she was going. She started walking down the long hallway opening door after door trying to find the exit to this huge place. Finely she could see a door with light coming out of it and being the ever curious girl she was she opened the door. Blinded by the light momentarily she could not see into the room but when everything became clear she gasped. It was because Akito was in the room. He was sitting on a pillow at a long dining table.  
"A..A..Akito," stuttered Tohru.  
"You seem to say my name like that a lot don't you?" Akito said with a smirk.  
"Oh I'm sorry," Tohru said a little scared of that smirk.  
"And you apologize a lot too," he said with another smirk.  
"I'm sorry," whispered Tohru embarrassed.  
"Heheheheh," Akito laughed under his breath. Tohru getting a little braver walked into the room.  
"Um if you don't mind me asking where are we?" asked Tohru.  
"I thought that was kind of obvious my dear," said Akito while getting up from his seat and walking over to Tohru.  
"Obvious what's obvious," asked Tohru wide eyed. She started to back away from Akito because he was getting to close for comfort.  
"Why my dear it's obvious that you're at the main house," said Akito he had now backed Tohru into the wall and was pressed against her. "The main house why am I here?" asked Tohru slightly pushing her hands against Akito to get him off. He was making her uncomfortable.  
"Again isn't obvious it's because I …Want …You," he said slowly so she would get it.  
"You want me, why?" asked Tohru scared. She had stopped pushing because it was futile, he was stronger than her.  
"It is because you are the forbidden fruit I can't have you, yet I want you, but all that's going to change because I always get what I want," Akito said with that same evil smirk on his face. With that statement Akito kissed her, Tohru's first real kiss. That's all Tohru could think about was he stole her first kiss something she wanted to give to that special some one and he stole it. With that last thought she past out from lack of air. When Tohru went limp in Akito's arms he called for a maid to put her in his bed chambers and to lock the doors this time. Although that little scene with the kiss was leaving him breathless he was not expecting her to leave his room. He thought the door was locked. "_She will haft to earn the privilege to roam the main house freely_," he thought.  
"_And I had lots of ways to let her earn those privileges. Oh yes lots of ways_," With that thought he went to his room to wait for Tohru to wake up.

Back at Shigure's house the boys were just getting back from their hectic day of shopping. Kyo and Yuki were yelling at each other, but not fighting because they got stuck caring all the bags. They did not want to drop them and make Tohru sad although that probably would not happen and she would probably say it was her fault.  
"Oh my little flower where home," Shigure said as he slid open the door and stepped into the house, but no one greeted him.  
"Tohru where are you?" yelled Kyo also stepping into the house and putting down the bags on the floor. "That's strange usually Miss Honda greets us outside before we step into the house," said Yuki pushing Kyo out of the way and stepping inside. When it was apparent that Tohru was not going to greet them they started looking for her every where, but could not find her. They new she did not leave them because her stuff was still in her room. They went into the living room Yuki was sitting on couch, Kyo was in a chair and Shigure was standing "You think someone kidnapped Tohru?" said Shigure seriously. "Who would want to kidnap her?" Kyo said sarcastically. Yuki hit Kyo on the head for that remark.  
"This is no time to be joking around Miss Honda could be in real danger," Yuki said after hitting him.  
"Why you……," Kyo started to say when Shigure interrupted saying, "No Kyo he's right we don't know what happened to our little flower she could be in trouble"  
"She could just be at a friend's house," said Kyo starting to take this seriously.  
"No Miss Honda would have left a note if she did," said Yuki worried.  
"Well instead of standing here doing nothing I'm going to make some phone calls see if any one has seen her," Shigure said.  
"I'll go to her friend's house just in case she went there and forgot to leave a note," said Kyo glaring at Yuki. When Shigure and Kyo were gone and no one was around to hear him Yuki sent a prayer to Kami that Tohru would be alright.

Alright review please. I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Akito was in his room sitting in a chair. He was currently waiting for Tohru to wake up and thinking of the ways to make her learn not to disobey him. That's one reason why he wanted her because she stood up to him when no one else did.

"_No one and I mean no one ever stood up to me_," he thought.

"_So why her_," Akito thought with confusion. Even that girl Hatori brought and asked if he could wed did not stand up to him so again, why Tohru. (Read the Magna or watch the Anime to get the Hatori part.) Tohru confused him and he did not like to be confused. It made him angry.

He was also thinking about what he's going to do once the rest of the Sohma family finds out that he has Tohru especially Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure.

"_Well I guess I'll have to deal with it when the time comes. It's not like they could do anything about it, after all I am their god_," he thought with a smirk. All of a sudden he herd a moan come from his bed. He got up and stood over the bed waiting for the beauty that he lusted after to wake up.

"_Yes lust not love, I do not love, love is a weakness_," Akito thought with a frown. Akito was to wrapped up in his thoughts that he did not notice Tohru open her eyes, fully awake, but did notice her leap out of the bed and run for the door. Akito quickly rushed for the door just in time to stop her from going out. His hand was on the door closing it while Tohru's hand was on the door knob trying to open it.

"Ah ah ah now we wouldn't want to do that now would we?" Akito said like he was reprehending a child. He turned her around and pushed her up against the door so now her breast were press against his chest.

"Why does it always seem like were getting in this positions?" Akito said with lust in his eyes.

"Please stop it," Tohru pleaded getting tears in her eyes. She started to beat on his chest with her tiny fists. Akito got enough of this so he took her hands and held them over her head.

Why? I quite like this actually," said Akito with a smirk. To prove his point he pressed his erection up against her.

"Plus you have to learn not to challenge me," said Akito harshly.

"No please stop please," said a now frantic Tohru. Even though she may seem naive to the ways of men she knew enough from the teachings from her mother before she died and her friends to know what was pressing against her. Akito getting enough of her pleas threw her on the bed and before she could move got on top of her. He then kissed her when suddenly there was a loud SMACK. Tohru had smacked Akito in the face leaving a big hand print.

"You, you smacked me," Akito said eyes wide with shock. Tohru was just as shocked as he was she had never hit some one before. She did not know what to say.

"Eek," Tohru squeaked because Akito was getting angry really angry. Akito then punched the bed barely missing Tohru's head. He then got off of Tohru and smirked because he saw how scared she was. He then left the room with out a word, but not before locking the door.

"I can't believe she smacked me no one has ever smacked me then again it just makes me want her more," Akito said with a wicked smirk as he walked down the hall to the dining room.

"_If she wants to be disobedient than she doesn't get any food_," he thought

Back in the room Tohru was looking for a way to escape, but all the windows and doors were locked. So she sat back on the bed and started crying.

"Oh mom what do I do? If I was you what would I do?" She said while crying.

"Well for one thing she would not cry about it," said Tohru with determination. She whipped her eyes on her sleeves.

"Ok I just have to stay positive maybe I can reason with Akito," she said with her cheery voice back in place.

"Yah that's what I'll do the next time he comes we'll talk," with that thought in mind Tohru went to sleep a little bit more peaceful then last time.

Back at Shigure's house-

"Well I called around and no one has seen her," Shigure said sadly as he walked into the kitchen were Kyo and Yuki were.

"I went to her friends and they haven't seen her either," Kyo said equally as sad.

"Were could she be at?" asked Yuki. _Ding dong_. It was the door bell. Yuki went to answer it. When he opened the door there stood Kisa and Haru.

"Hello, we have some news on Tahru, may we come in?" said Haru seriously.

"Sure come in," Yuki said eager to hear the news. Yuki led Kisa and Haru to the Kitchen where the Shigure and Kyo were.

"Haru said he has news about Tahru," Yuki told the others.

"Well actually Kisa has the news," Haru said looking at Kisa.

"Well um um ah um," Kisa said nervous in front of all these people.

"Go ahead, its ok," Shigure said trying to get Kisa to talk.

"Well you see I was coming to visit sister Tohru. I came alone and I saw a limo at the front of the house. Because of this I hid my self in the bushes and when I saw who came out I...I...I," Kisa started crying and couldn't finish her sentence. Haru picked her up.

"Do want me to finish for you?" he said. Kisa nodded. Haru took a deep breath and spit it out.

"Akito took her." Every one gasped.

"What would Akito want with her?" Yuki asked in true confusion.

"Does it matter, lets go down there and get her back, he cant keep her there," yelled Kyo.

"No we cant go get her and he can keep her down there all he wants," said Shigure solemnly.

"What? But she could be hurt or worse dead and your telling us no we cant go down there and get her," Kyo yelled beyond angry.

"Tohru became apart of this family when she agreed to keep are secret and now Akito owns her as much as he owns us. Whether she knows it or not," Shigure said miserably.

"This is bullshit," with that statement Kyo ran off into the forest.

"So is there really nothing we can do?" asked Yuki with a look of defeat on his face.

"Just pray Yuki that's all we can do is pray," said Shigure as a look of defeat also came onto his face.

Alright everyone I really appreciate your reviews from all of you that have reviewed so for thanks so much and I didn't think this story was that good but since you guys like it Ill keep righting. And don't worry this is an Akito/Tohru fanfic so they will end up together in the end. Well bye and review.


	4. Chapter 4

This story is for mature readers please do not read if you do not like sexual themes. Thank you. I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day Tohru was waking up. She sat up stretching looking around and noticing Akito was not in the room. She let out a breath and thanked Kami for that. She was not ready to deal with him yet. She got out of the bed and went over to the oriental dresser. When she opened it she gasped because the most beautiful kimonos were there. All kinds of variety of colors and designs were on the kimonos. From reds to blues and birds to flower prints.

"Wow I never have seen such beautiful kimonos," Said Tohru with awe. Just then Tohrus stomach made its self known that it needed food.

"The least Akito could do is feed me," she said grumpily.

"But than again after that slap I doubt he'll be doing anything for me," said Tohru depressingly. Tohru then heard a nock at the door.

"_Oh no what if its Akito, then again Akito would not knock_," thought Tohru. With that thought in mind she went to open the door. When she opened it an elderly women was standing there. The woman had white hair like snow, eyes like the sky on a cloudy day and was short only going up to Tohru's shoulders.

"You must be Tohru I am Gue I am to take you to the baths," Gue said with a bored expression.

"Hello, yes I'm Tohru it's a pleasure to meet you," said Tohru kindly while bowing low.

"Yes well then follow me," Gue said with the same bored tone, but a little surprise in it. When Tohru started following Gue she started to feel like there was an awkward silence so to lighten the mood she decided to start a conversation.

"Um Gue are you maid of the Main house?" asked Tohru with curiosity.

"Yes and no I am the mother of Kureno, but some times I help around the Main House," Gue said while waving her hand around for emphasis.

"Oh you're the mother of the rooster. I've only met him once, but he seems very nice," said Tohru happy to meet someone who knows about a zodiac member.

"Yes he is," Gue said with love in her eyes. Unlike some of the zodiac member's families she did adore her son.

"The baths are in this door on the right," Gue told Tohru while pointing to a blue door with steam coming from under it. When Tohru entered the baths she was astounded by the hot springs that were inside. There were five pools of different sizes all around the room; it even had a mini waterfall.

Ceramics tiles of gold and blue were set in a checkered pattern on the floor and walls. Exotic plants were all around the huge room and made it smell wonderful.

"Wow," was all Tohru could say.

"I'll leave you to bathe," Gue said and left through the blue door.

"Oh ok bye then it was nice to meet you," Tohru said with her cheeriness, but Gue was already gone.

"_Oh_ _well I guess I just bathe_," Tohru thought with excitement for she did stink a little. Tohru undressed and went into one of the medium size mini pools. She looked around and saw some shampoo and body wash then started to wash her self. When she was done she got out and raped a towel around her and got into the largest pool to relax. What she did not know was that her relaxation was about to be interrupted.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Akito was heading the baths to give teach Tohru a lesson as to why you do not slap the Sohma god when he was stopped by Gue.

"Why do you have that girl here it can't just be lust," Gue asked.

"That is none of your business Gue I can do what I want," Akito said with a sneer while crossing his arms over his chest. Gue was always there for him when he was little especially when his mother was not and he held her in high regard because of it.

"Do what you want but I'm warning you do not break her she is too innocent for you to destroy her," Gue said seriously. With that last statement she left him to his own doings.

"_So Tohru even got into your heart Gue_," thought Akito with surprise because when it came to Gue you had to be someone special to gain respect from her.

"Well she won't get into mine," he said angrily. With that he started walking to the baths. When he got there he went inside but stopped at what lay before him. Tohru was standing under the water fall with her eyes closed and had her hands in her hair. The towel she had on fit on her like a second skin, you could see every outline and curve. It took Akito's breath away.

"_What are you doing pull yourself together_," he thought angrily. When the thought of that she looked like an angel was gone he proceeded to strip and got into the bath that Tohru was in. He did this all while not making a sound.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tohru was humming happily under the waterfall enjoying how the warm water went down her back when she suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Hello Tohru," said a voice full of lust. Tohru screamed and quickly jumped away from the voice. When she turned around she saw Akito in the nude with that evil smirk on his face.

"Akito," squeaked Tohru when she saw that he was nude. She hurriedly covered her eyes with her hands and blushed a bright red.

"What's wrong Tohru, you can't honestly tell me you never seen a naked man before," Akito said enjoying making her uncomfortable.

"Well yes and no, I some times would see some of the zodiac members (no pun intended) when I accidentally hugged them, but I would turn around before I could see a lot," said Tohru still covering her eyes. Suddenly she felt a body up against hers and breath on her neck.

"I will be the only one you see naked from now on and vice versa," Akito said possessively. Tohru dropped her hands and pushed him away from her accidentally giving her a great view of his manhood. She covered her eyes once again and started to back away.

"You know I should leave and let you take your bath," Tohru said while turning around and walking to the edge. She started to get out when she herd him speak.

"Are you hungry Tohru?" asked Akito with curiosity. Just then Tohru's stomach growled. She had forgotten about food because of the incident with Akito.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Akito with a grin.

"How about this you give me my bath and I'll make sure you never go hungry here at the main house," Akito suggested.

"That's it I just give you a bath?" asked Tohru.

"Yes but on one condition you haft to do it naked," Akito said with desire. Tohru gasped, but what could she do it was either that or go hungry.

"Ok I'll, I'll do it," said Tohru with determination.

"But I have a condition of my own, no touching," said Tohru.

"Fine," Akito said with a glare while crossing his arms over his chest. Tohru then proceeded to hesitantly take off her towel while her back was turned. Akito just stared with lust in his eyes. When she did turn around Akito licked his lips. When Tohru got the soap and shampoo she started to walk over to Akito. She started to wash him doing his well defined back, chest, arms, and even his legs, but she did not do his manhood.

"There all done," Tohru said happy to be done with the uncomfortable moment for her, because during this time Akito got a hard on.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Akito.

"Forgetting something, forgetting what?" asked Tohru back. When Tohru asked that question Akito smirked and looked down.

"You got to be kidding," Tohru asked fearful.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Akito asked while glaring.

"No, I refuse to do it," Tohru rejected.

"Fine then you won't eat," Akito shouted. Tohru thought about it and it couldn't be that bad could it.

"Ok," Tohru said defeated. She took the washrag and put her hand around his dick and started to wash him up and down. When she was about to stop Akito grabbed her hand, which made her drop the wash rag, and guided her to his dick which was still hard and painfully aroused. Tohru tried to resist but he was stronger that her and her hand ended up on his manhood. He then guided her hand up and down. At this point Tohru closed her eyes because she did not want to see what she was doing to him.

"Open your eyes Tohru see what you do to me," Akito said voice full of lust. Tohru not wanting to make him mad opened her eyes, but did not look down. Instead she stared at those beautiful blue eyes that were full of lust.

Akito could see tears starting to form in Tohru's eyes and for just a second felt a little guilty, but that ended soon as he squeezed his eyes shut and shot his seed under water. After he was done he told Tohru to go get dressed and he'll send some food up in a little bit.

Tohru was so ashamed she had never done that to a guy before. After she got dressed she ran out of the room crying.

Ok a little longer than my last chapter um I want to thank all the people who reviewed. Especially sm-candy thanks so much for the advice.

Ok well bye. Oh and Akito is not ill in this story.


	5. Chapter 5

This story contains lots of sexual themes in it so I'm warning you now don't read if you find that wrong.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day Akito was sitting with one knee up and a hand over his leg on a windowsill in one of the spare rooms because Tohru was in his room. He had a blue jay on his finger. The bird was making a beautiful melody, but Akito was not paying attention he was thinking about why he felt that guilt in the baths even if it was for a short period of time.

"_Why? I never felt guilt for things of done in the past not even when I made Hatori go blind in one eye. So why now_?" he thought with confusion. The bird flew away when it saw that it was not getting any attention from its master. Akito paid no mind to this and just kept contemplating why the guilt even now he felt a little guilty. He then heard footsteps coming towards the room. They were slow and steady and he knew the only person that was aloud in this particular wing of the main house was Gue. He then herd the door slide open, but did not turn around already knowing who it was.

"You made her cry," Said an elderly voice behind him.

"So what, she's mine I can do what I want with her," Akito said in an angry tone.

"Besides it is none of your business Gue," said Akito angrily finally turning around and staring at Gue with irritation in his eyes. He was really getting fed up with not understanding why he felt guilty and Gue making it worse was not helping.

"You are right it isn't," said Gue in her same bored tone. Akito was surprised usually when Gue would not give up so easily then again she was really good at reading other people it was a gift of hers and she probably felt that Akito did not want to deal with her right now. Akito seeing that Gue wasn't going to talk any more made a command.

"I want you to get Tohru, she is to have dinner with me," Akito said with authority.

"Yes Akito," said Gue and with that she left the room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tohru was sitting in Akito's room still ashamed of what she did to him even if it was forced. The tears have finally stopped, but she was still unhappy.

"_Why does Akito do these things_?" she thought with sadness.

"_I mean I know I chose to stay with the Sohmas and can't really do any thing, but that gives him no reason to do that_," she thought.

"_I'd escape but I have no where to go that Akito just can't come and kidnap me again_," she thought with even more sadness. Just then the door slid open and

Gue walked in.

"Hello Tohru, Akito requests you have dinner with him," Gue said unemotionally.

"_Probably more like demanded it_," Tohru thought with irritation.

"I'm sorry Gue, but I refuse to have dinner with him," Tohru said in the kindest tone she could muster.

"Akito will not be happy about this," Gue said with gloom. She knew that Aktio would punish the girl for this rebellion.

"I know but I can't deal with him right now," said Tohru with exasperation.

With a nod and a bow to Tohru Gue left the room to inform Akito of Tohru's decision.

"I hope Akito wont be to mad," said Tohru with worry.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WONT HAVE DINNER WITH ME," Akito yelled with extreme anger. Oh he was pissed she defied his order again. She was going to get it. He ran past Gue all the way to his room and threw open the doors. Inside Tohru was sitting at the windowsill looking out the window when he opened the door she turned around so quickly he thought she would have gotten whiplash. Tohru's face was one of surprise and fright. Akito walked quickly over to her grabbed her shoulders and threw her on the bed. He then got on top of her and started to tear her kimono off of her. Tohru was screaming the whole time.

"Stop Akito stop," Tohru yelled with fright.

"No this will insure that you never defy me again," Akito said starting to kiss his way down her neck. By this time Akito had ripped the kimono down to her waist.

"No I don't want it to be like this," yelled Tohru with tears sliding down her face. She tried to push him off her but he just took her hands, put them above her head, and held them there.

"You should have thought of that before you defied me," Akito said with a sneer never once looking at her face. He grabbed her naked breasts roughly casing her to cry out. He then soothed them by sucking on the nipples lightly. Tohru could not help it she moaned. Akito smirked then stuck his hand down the ripped kimono and cupped Tohru's mound. Tohru snapped out of her pleasure induced mind.

"No please stop," Tohru said in panic. Her voice was starting to get raw from all the screaming. Akito started to laugh under his breath, but when he looked up he stopped. Tohru's face was covered in tears and her eyes were all red. Akito just starred, he then felt an enormous amount of guilt that left his heart in pain.

"What are you doing to me," he whispered. But Tohru could not hear him over her crying. Akito then got up took a step back and yelled, "What are you doing to me."

Tohru was so confused one minute he was on top of her molesting her then another minute he's yelling at her. She stopped crying long enough for her to hear what he had to say. But he said nothing just ran out of the room in rage and guilt.

Later after Akito left the room, Gue interred the room to comfort the girl.

"What am I to do Gue I can't stay here no more, I just can't," said Tohru with a depressed look on her face. Gue just held her and rocked her back and forth like she did with her child and Akito.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ok I know that's a short chapter, but its all I can think up right now. If you guys want to you can give me ideas for this story that be great. Well ok bye.


	6. Chapter 6

This has mature content in it if it offends you don't read. This is your warning.

The next day it was a raining out side. It was one of those days you would want to stay inside and curl up to a nice warm fire. This is what Tohru was doing she was sitting by the fire place in Akito's room wearing a blue night gown. She was staring blankly at the flames. Gue was behind her brushing Tohru's long brown hair.

"I can't stay here any more I just cant," thought Tohru emotionally.

"I have to escape," she thought with determination. She turned around stopping Gue from brushing her hair.

"Gue thanks so much for being here for me, but I think I want to be alone right now," Tohru said in a kind voice.

"Ok Tohru, but if you need me just call," Gue said in a sad voice. When Gue was gone Tohru went to the window and undid the latch.

"Thank Kami it's not locked," she said under her breath. She opened the window and climbed out in the process cutting a piece of her night gown off on a loose piece of wood. She started to run on the wet ground in her bare feet. Everywhere around her were trees since the whole estate was isolated in a forest and the nearest house was miles away.

She was so desperate to get away that she did not even notice the wind slapping her face or the cold making her shiver. She kept running for what seemed like hours, her legs and feet hurt and she had scrapes from the tree branches scratching her. Finally she could not take any more and she sat under a tree, full of lush leaves that made a good shelter from the rain, to rest.

"I'll just rest my eyes for a little bit," she thought while falling into a deep slumber.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Akito was in a spare room that he cared little about. You could tell this by the way he was destroying everything in site. Vases, chairs, pillows, curtains you name it he was tearing it apart. Why was he so mad you ask? I bet you can guess.

"What is she doing to me," he yelled in utter rage. She had him so confused with emotions. The biggest emotion he felt was guilt.

"Uuuuuurrrrrrgggggggggg," he yelled while smashing another vase. Just then Gue walked in.

"You must calm yourself Akito," she said in a bored voice quite used to his temper tantrums. Gue was standing in the door way safe out of the way.

"No I won't, grrrrrr, you just don't understand," yelled Akito with a crazed look in his eyes.

"I may not but I know what you need to do," said Gue calmly.

"What? What should I do," half yelled Akito. He stopped throwing stuff so he could listen to Gue.

"Say you're sorry," said Gue emotionally. That statement struck Akito speechless. Say he was sorry. He never apologized in his life. But maybe he should just this once. If it would get rid of this guilt, he'd do anything.

"Fine I will, but only because I want to not because you said so," said Akito.

"Of course," said Gue knowingly. Akito then left the room and went to his room. When he got there he was about to barge in, but thought it better to knock.

_Knock, Knock_

"Tohru, its Akito let me in," said Akito in a gruff voice. He was expecting crying or yelling, but was greeted by complete silence.

"_Maybe she's sleeping_," he thought. He opened the door very slowly so as to not let the door creak. When he did this he was surprised to fine no one in the room.

"What where is she," Akito yelled. He saw that the window was open and that a piece of Tohru's nightgown was on a loose piece of wood.

"She escaped," he said not believing it.

"She escaped," he yelled letting it sink into his head. He then grabbed his coat and went searching for her in the woods. The rain had let up a little and it was only drizzling, but it was still windy.

Luckily for Akito he could see her foot prints in the mud and started to follow those. About an hour later of walking really fast he found her underneath a tree. She was all dirty and had a few scratches on her face, arms, and legs.

She was facing away for Akito. He sighed in relief and was about to give her a piece of his mind when he saw she was passed out. He tried shaking her awake but she would not wake up. He then felt her forehead. She was burning up.

"_Shit what do I do_," he thought. He picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as he could to the Main House. When he got there he was so out of breathe that all he could say was get Hatori before he passed out.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Akito woke up again he was in a bed next to Tohru. Tohru was still passed out and had Band-Aids on her in random places. The room he was in looked like a small hospital room.

"I see your awake," said a mans voice. Akito quickly turned around from viewing the room and found the voice belong to none other then Hatori who was sitting in a corner.

"Where are we," asked Akito in a tired voice. He let out a yawn and started to get up from the bed before getting dizzy and falling right back down.

You're at my office and as for you and Miss Honda, you guys have caught yourselves a really bad cold," he said unemotionally. Hatori got up and went to check up on Tohru. When he was done he told Akito that they need a lot of rest and water. This should cure them along with a lot of medication. With that Hatori left with one last sad look at Tohru.

Akito was glad Hatori was gone he did not like the way he kept touching Tohru. Even if it was just to see if she was ok.

"Well if he does touch her a way I don't like I'll just take his other eye," he thought with a smirk. He then took off his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers, he was burning up, and instead of going to his bed he went into Tohru's. He got under the covers and pulled her close till she was up against his chest and fell asleep. He never had a better sleep in his life.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well I know it's a short chapter but I have work and school and other stuff I got to take care of so I can't write all the time. Sorry

I dedicate this chapter to sm-candy for it would never be here if it was not for her.

OK WELL REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

This is not a chapter but a notice that I will not be finishing this story and have gave it to deadlykitty. Who will finish it for me and is also rewrite it.


End file.
